Fortuna en Noche Escarlata
by Heike'Jana
Summary: Por ordenes de Remilia, la mansión del Demonio Escarlata se convierte en un casino que con el tiempo gana reconocimiento en Gensokyo, trayendo a muchos fortuna y a otros...no tanto. De igual forma... ¿Que no podría ocurrir en una noche de suerte bajo la luna escarlata?...
1. Prologo

_Bueno, realmente esta historia pinta para ser más larga que el Corán xD! Desde hace mucho tiempo he querido ponerme en proyectos de hacer una historia larga, y tratare de hacerla lo mejor posible, tanto como sacar el mayor gusto y diversión de ella. Espero que ustedes también lo hagan! :D. La historia va para mas, como dice el titulo, este es apenas el prologo, así que ¡Disfruten de la lectura!_

_~HeikeJana~_

_- Sakuya?_

_- Si, mi señora?_

_- Quiero que la mansión se vuelva un casino_

_-Qué?_

**Fortuna en Noche Escarlata**

**Prologo**

Los días últimamente se teñían de aburrimientos para la ama de la mansión escarlata, ahora pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en la biblioteca que, incluso, ya omitía el té de las cinco, cosa que preocupaba especialmente a su entregada mucama, pero de todas formas, no era de su incumbencia. Ya había leído bastantes libros: libros de terror, de romance, de comedia, y de otros tipos, contando siempre con el hecho de que en la biblioteca Voile siempre habría algo nuevo para ella. Todos los días, a sus manos, llegaba un nuevo escrito, y de esto importante y crucial asunto se ocupaba con especial esmero Patchouli, encargándose de nunca dejar aburrir a Remilia, puesto que ya sabía lo que ocurría cuando su amiga no encontraba "nada que hacer".

Un día, Koakuma dejo un nuevo libro en las manos de la vampiresa, y esta comenzó a leerlo. Empezó con completa normalidad, pero al pasar de páginas y de tiempo, cada vez lograba gustar más de la trama de esta publicación; el personaje principal del libro nunca tenía una rutina, cosa que ella envidiaba, pero gustaba especialmente de la locación de la historia: un casino. Si, era una historia de detectives, donde el protagonista principal investigaba un gran crimen cometido al interior de un casino, y este estaba lleno de emoción e ilegalidad a la vez. Fascinante a los ojos de la exigente lectora. Pasaron noches y días leyendo el libro completo, sin interrumpir, incluso si su mucama llevaba a sus aposentos deliciosos manjares, ni siquiera por esto suspendía su valioso tiempo de lectura.

Ya terminado el libro, y lleno su sillón de la biblioteca de libros y folletos de casinos; cierto día, mientras tomaba el té de las cinco, llego a su mente una idea que de seguro, según ella, revolucionaria su vida. Un casino, en la mansión del Demonio Escarlata. Toda la mansión, convertida en un casino. Le agradaba en sobremanera la idea, contaba con el personal, con las instalaciones, con el dinero…con la suerte. La suerte, solo cosas del destino, que de eso se ocuparía ella. Era perfecto

- Sakuya?

- Si, mi señora?

- Quiero que la mansión se vuelva un casino

-Qué?

- Así como lo escuchas, se llamara tal y como se llama la mansión, y será el negocio más exitoso de todo Gensokyo.

-Pero mi señora, no hay ninguna habitación lo suficientemente grande para un casino y además…

-No, Sakuya, no has entendido. Toda la mansión será un casino, solo nuestras habitaciones estarán exentas de esa condición.

Dubitativa, Sakuya solo siguió las ordenes de su mayor, y ayudada por el gran poder que Remilia tenía en sus manos, en muy poco tiempo la mansión escarlata se convirtió en un lujoso y gran Casino "Casino Gran Mansión Escarlata"


	2. Capitulo 1:IncidenteCartas en el asunto

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! Aquí está el verdadero Primer Capítulo. Como sabrán, la trama de toda la historia girar en torno a la suerte y los juegos de azar. Trate de hacerla lo más pintoresca posible, espero no haber fallado en mi noble empeño. En todo caso, lo más importante es que la historia sea de su agrado así que ¡Disfruten! Y no olviden comentar, es un honor para mí leer cada uno de sus comentarios._

_~HeikeJana~_

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Incidente -Cartas en el asunto- **

Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía algo para hacer realmente importante, o por lo menos esos pensaba la sacerdotisa del templo Hakurei. Esa mañana, Marisa había llegado a su templo con ínfulas de haber sufrido una gran catástrofe, o por lo menos algo malo le había ocurrido. Cuando le relato lo que le había sucedido, realmente era…

_-LA BIBLIOTECA DESAPARECIO, ZE! LA BIBLIOTECA DESAPARECIO!_

_- Ya cálmate, seguro Patchouli decidió hacer remodelaciones - dijo Reimu tratando de calmar a la bruja, que mas que asustada, parecía estar sufriendo un ataque de esquizofrenia por la desaparición de todos los libros que pensaba roba…prestar._

_-NO ENTIENDES? DESAPARECIO, AHORA TIENE UN MONTON DE LUCES Y Y-Y DADOS POR TODAS PARTES Y-Y—LICOR Y-Y-! –La rubia paro su sarta de reclamos, y se quedo durante unos segundos pensativa. La sacerdotisa solo la observaba, con algo de preocupación, pero solo un poco. Dentro de sus planes ese día no estaba ir a hacer interrogatorios y reclamos a la vampira, desde la última vez tendría que haber aprendido algo, pensaba. _

_-…Ya sé que paso allí…_

_-Haber ¿Qué paso?- Ya dentro de su futon, muy cómoda la sacerdotisa. Era obvio, no haría nada_

_- Yo ya había leído sobre ese tipo de lugares, son del mundo exterior, pero parece que Remilia y su perro decidieron traerlo a Gensokyo, se llama ….¿Casino? Si se llama Casino…-ya acabado su episodio de esquizofrenia, se sentó en el suelo, con evidente preocupación pero con más calma que unos segundos atrás._

_-Ah… en ese caso considero es bueno que innoven ¿no? – se volteo y cerro sus ojos para dormir. Si, esos eran sus planes_

_-El asunto no es que quieran innovar, ze; el asunto es que esos lugares son para ganar mucho dinero, y cuando hablo de mucho dinero, es mucho de demasiado- Siguiendo el ejemplo de la sacerdotisa, se tiro en el suelo sin mas_

_Pero como era no muy de costumbre, la sacerdotisa esta vez abrió sus ojos como platos, la palabra "dinero" cautivaba, por decirlo de alguna forma sus sentidos, pero especialmente, el hecho de que pudiera ganarlo, si fuera con batallas de danmaku, seguramente el templo Hakurei ya no sería "templo" sino "Palacio" y ya no pasaría días sin comer, todos los días comería deliciosos manjares de frutas, de pollo, de…_

_Su imaginación fue interrumpida por la rubia_

_-Y el real problema es que la gente va e invierte su dinero allí, la mayoría de las veces todo, y…_

_-DISCULPA?_

_-Ze? Dije algo malo?_

_-Repite. La. Ultima. Parte- ya se podía no solo sentir, sino observar un aura oscura alrededor de Reimu, la mirada era simplemente escalofriante, se había parado súbitamente de su cómodo lugar, y ahora sus puños estaban tan apretados como su ceño._

_-Y-yo había dicho que en esos lugares la gente va e invierte su dinero y…_

_-¡IMPOSIBLE, ESTO ES UN VERDADERO INCIDENTE, HAY QUE TOMAR CARTAS EN EL ASUNTO YA! MARISA, TRAJISTES TU MINI-HAKKERO? LO VAMOS A NECESITAR, TAMBIEN TRAE…_

_La mirada de Marisa, esta vez, reflejaba toda la situación. Seria, parecía no pasarle ningún otro pensamiento por la mente que…_

_-Fue por la palabra "dinero" ¿Cierto?_

_-NO! Es porque la gente ya no donara al templo, además ¡Como va pretender la vampira quitarle su dinero a la gente de Gensokyo?_

_- Alguna vez han donado al templo? No conozco el día que lo hayan hecho, ze!_

_-Entonces iré yo sola! Y ni se te ocurra seguirme!_

_-Seguro…_

Y así, llegamos a la parte de la historia en la que Reimu cruza todo Gensokyo, en busca de la susodicha Mansión, atravesando varios obstáculos que con constancia y con el poder del diner…corrección "el poder de sus spell cards", paso con facilidad. Primero, paso por un gran bosque oscuro, donde le enseño a una Youkai que estar con los brazos abiertos no significa que "el santo fue crucificado" sino que significa "ESTORBO DETECTADO: ELIMINAR", además de entre muchas cosas, pasar por el lago y enseñar a Cirno una verdadera clase de matemáticas, empezando por enseñarle a contar con las ráfagas de danmaku que dejaron agotada a la pequeña hada de tanto "contar" danmaku en su trasero.

_Mientras tanto en el Casino Gran Mansión Escarlata…_

Remilia evidentemente no se veía muy a gusto con el progreso del Casino, en tres días solo ha jugado Meiling, que a causa de su desocupación, no había encontrado nada más para hacer. Por supuesto, perdió el poco dinero que había atesorado durante meses, y ahora volvió a ser la portera, solo que con pantalones y corbatín. Ridículo.

**-Sakuya, porque nadie viene?-** Dijo la vampiresa, bastante incomodada por la situación

**-Mi señora, puede ser porque realmente no hemos dado conocer el lugar-** respondió con una suave sonrisa

**- Tienes razón, Sakuya, sin publicidad este tipo de lugares no tiene ninguna acogida por los clientes, pero de seguro no te debería estar ayudando ¡Convertiste mi templo del saber en el salón de bebidas!-** se quejo Patchouli, ahora solo contaba con pocos libros, y estaba pensando seriamente en ir a recuperar lo que Marisa le había robado, solo por tener otras publicaciones que leer, aunque ya con anterioridad las hubiera leído.

**-Publicidad…entonces hay que hacer conocer el lugar en todo Gensokyo…¿Pero cómo?...**

En ese mismo instante, Meiling entro corriendo y se aseguro de cerrar la puerta, luego se puso sobre ella como intentando impedir la entrada de algo o alguien…

**-SAKUYA-SAN, SAKUYA-SAN, HAY VIENE LA MIK-**

**¡PAAAAAM!**

Como de película, la puerta que la guardiana estaba protegiendo se abrió de una sola patada, casi dejándola sin bisagras, y cayó sobre la pelirroja, haciendo en términos prácticos "tortilla china". La puerta fue delicadamente derrumbada por nada más y nada menos que Reimu Hakurei, que a juzgar por su apariencia y su actitud, esta vez no iba a tener compasión de nada ni nadie.

**-REMILIA SCARLET, DESISTE DE LA IDEA DE ESTE CASINO Y DE ROBARLE EL DINERO A LA GENTE, O SI NO, SERAS LA GUSTOSA GANADORA DE UNA PALIZA MIA!-** tratando de de dar el mayor impacto posible y parada con posesión sobre el brillante suelo del casino, la sacerdotisa apuntaba todos sus amuletos hacia la vampira

_-Perfecto, ha llegado la publicidad- pensó Remilia Scarlet, tratando de mostrarle a la castaña su sonrisa más amable_

Remilia se levanto de su silla y se dirigió hacia la sacerdotisa **–Tranquilízate, Reimu, el menor de mis propósitos es quitarle el dinero a los que viven aquí, tanto así, que terminarían ganando más de lo que pierden, además, no veo porque te quejas, **_**si tú podrías ser fácilmente la más beneficiada de mis juegos-**_Dicho esto, Remilia saco un par de dados y jugó con ellos por algunos segundos en sus manos, cosa que conseguía poner a Reimu evidentemente nerviosa.

**-A-a que te refieres exactamente, vampira?-** No se podía negar el hecho de que la propuesta le había generado más que inquietud, _curiosidad._

Remilia, sonriendo lascivamente, tiro los dados al suelo, consiguiendo un seis-seis

_**-¿Juegas?**_

Perturbada, pero hipnotizada por la situación, la sacerdotisa del Templo Hakurei acepto sin más.

* * *

**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**

…_desorbitada, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y un característico olor a alcohol en su aliento, todo lo que podía hacer era tapar con sus manos su mirada para que la luz del sol no diera en sus ojos tan directamente. La situación era más que vergonzosa, pero había algo en el ambiente que la hacía mas cómoda. Dormía sobre billetes, sobre muchos billetes…_


End file.
